


can't feel my face when i'm with you (but i love it)

by rengeee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied kray, M/M, Past!krisho, Sexual Themes, Slight taohun, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junmyeon was forced into going to a bar with his friends, he didn't expect to meet someone that would make him feel a certain way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't feel my face when i'm with you (but i love it)

Kim Junmyeon’s life was normal. Normal in the sense that he had a meticulous routine he followed, nothing too interesting or different happened. His life was quite boring actually. This fact always had his friends trying to help him by sprucing up his life, however it was always futile. But it wasn’t like his life was always that way. He had gone through a really rough break up with a man he was with for two years and believed that he was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Instead of properly getting over the relationship, Junmyeon threw himself into his work.

“You just need to get laid.” Baekhyun said one day to him. “Then your life won’t suck as much.”

Junmyeon scoffed and got up from his desk, going to grab some papers he needed from a cabinet. His friend and co-worker was sitting in the chair across from him, messing with the snow globe he kept on his desk. 

“I don’t need to get laid, maybe you just need to mind your own business for once.” he snapped, going around the desk and took the snow globe from his hands and put it back on the desk. 

“Ouch.” the younger man said, leaning back in his chair. “That sounds like your inner sexual frustration coming out.”

“I’m not sexually frustrated. And why are we even talking about this, don’t you have your job to do? I know I do.” 

Baekhyun shrugged. “I can do it later, your nonexistent sex life is much more important than working. Come to the bar with Chanyeol and I after work. I know Jongin and Kyungsoo miss you there.” 

Junmyeon hesitated before shaking his head. He certainly didn’t want to run into him where he frequented. It would be so awkward and probably seem as if he was purposefully trying to run into him. 

“Sehun’s coming back from China and he’s bringing his boyfriend and a few friends back. He said he tried to get in touch with you to tell you but you wouldn’t pick up his calls or answer his texts.”

He just shrugged in response, sitting back at his desk and began to type up his reports again. 

“Please Junmyeon...don’t make me beg it won’t be pretty.” Baekhyun leaned forward on the desk, his torso knocking into a cup of pen and pencils on the desk. Junmyeon moved them farther back, shooting an annoyed look to Baekhyun.

“Only because you’ll just keep pestering me, I’ll go.” he grumbled. “Now can I get back to work?”

Baekhyun squealed. “Thank God. Just make sure to get some action because you’re just so uptight lately.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Go back to work before you get fired and I’ll have to put you up at my apartment again. That was a horrible time.”

He snickered and got up from the chair. “Okay then. We’re meeting at Exodus at 9, so be sure to be there. And bring money, you’re treating since you haven’t been out in ages.”

“Have I mentioned I hate you.”

“Love you too Junmyeon.”

 

Bars weren’t really Junmyeon’s scene, but he went to Exodus only because of his friends. Jongin and Kyungsoo co-owned the place and it had been the meeting place of their group starting when they were still in college. When Junmyeon and Kris had broken up, he had stopped visiting the bar just in case he would see him there. But maybe it would bring bad memories up for Kris so he wouldn’t go anymore. It was the place they had met after all. 

But there Junmyeon was, dressed in tight navy blue jeans and a black v-neck. He entered the bar nervously, gaze flittering around the crowded room. The popularity has certainly increased in the past few months that he hadn’t been there. 

He made his way to the bar counter where he saw Baekhyun and some of their friends already drinking and chatting loudly. Jongin was serving another group of people next to them and hadn’t noticed his arrival. The first person to notice him approaching was Sehun.

“Junmyeon you actually came!” he grinned at him. “Now you can be our designated driver and pay the tab.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “I feel like you guys only make me come so I’ll drive you home and buy you drinks.”

“Well you are the mother hen of the group.” 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “It’s good to see you again, kid. How was China?”

“Honestly, terrifying at first. Everything was so unfamiliar. But then I ran into Jongdae,” he gestured to the male sitting on his left who waved lazily at him before downing a shot. “He’s also Korean and he helped me around.” 

Jongdae had slicked back chestnut hair and high cheekbones, a cat like smile on his lips. To stay he was attractive was a definite understatement.

“Hey, I’m Junmyeon.” he held out his hand to Jongdae.

“Jongdae, like he said.” he took his hand and shot him a smile. The second their hands touched, it felt like electricity had jolted through Junmyeon. Jongdae didn’t seem to feel the same way, or at least he didn’t show like he did so he just brushed it off as nothing.

Sehun continued talking about his adventures in China. Once he was done he introduced the rest of his new friends to Junmyeon.

“That’s Luhan and Minseok.” he pointed them out and they greeted him politely. 

“And this is my boyfriend, Zitao.” he slung his arm around Zitao’s waist after he said that and the two looked at each other, small smiles that grew on their lips as their gazes met. Junmyeon could tell how much the two loved each other by the look in their eyes. The look he thought that Kris always gave to him, but in fact was reserved for another.

No.

He couldn’t think about that anymore. 

He needed to move on and leave the leftover bitter feelings from Kris behind. 

“So how did you two meet?” Junmyeon ended up asking, ordering just a soda for himself. As Sehun began explaining something about fighting over the last copy of a newly released game or something, Junmyeon couldn’t help but not pay attention. Not with Jongdae’s intense gaze on him the entire time. 

Junmyeon gulped at the attention from the other man, feeling quite a bit nervous at that. It was quite obvious that Jongdae found him attractive, especially with the way his smouldering eyes seem to be raking his form up and down, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jongdae turned to Jongin at the bar and ordered something and Junmyeon shifted his attention back to Sehun. 

“So that’s when he asked me to go out and it’s all history from there.”

“That’s very cute Sehunnie.” he said, smiling politely at him. “You guys look very well together.”

It took what seemed like many minutes of hearing Baekhyun and Chanyeol make comments about how “the hermit has left his cave” and hearing boring stories that Junmyeon had just stopped listening to most of the conversation; only hearing bits and pieces so he can make small comments here and there.

A few minutes later as Baekhyun and his own boyfriend were monopolizing the conversation, Junmyeon felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to face whoever touched him. There stood Jongdae holding out a drink in his hand. 

“You seem a bit tense tonight, you should loosen up a bit.” he said, moving the drink closer to the shorter male.

“I-I don’t think so, but thanks. I’ll have to drive some of these idiots home later.” 

“Minseok isn’t drinking tonight, he doesn’t really like drinking alcohol. He can drive them home. He’s probably going to take Luhan to our hotel anyways.”

After hesitating for a few more seconds, Junmyeon took the drink and sipped it.

“So you guys are staying in a hotel?”

“Yeah, we’re all going back to China next week. We’re just taking a vacation here because Sehun missed his friends and family. I’m also here to see my family, Minseok and I haven’t been back here in ages.” Jongdae said, taking a seat in the vacant stool next to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “You used to live here?”

He nodded. “Yep, Minseok and I moved to China about four years ago. We’re cousins by the way.” 

Jongdae lifted his own drink to his lips, pausing before he took a drink. He lowered the glass and his fingertips tapped the glass nervously. 

“I was just...wondering but are you,” he bit his lip before continuing, “Are you seeing anybody?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that before sputtering out a response. “N...No I’m not…”

The other man just nodded before taking a drink from the glass, downing it in one gulp. Junmyeon followed suit, not really liking the silence that had befallen them.

He was always a lightweight when it came to drinks and he was already feeling buzzed. That didn’t stop him from turning around and ordering a drink for himself and for Jongdae. He guessed the other man would have done it anyways.

He handed the drink to him, earning a grin from Jongdae.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The two sat there quietly for a few minutes, the chattering of their friends droning on in the background. But slowly, an initially awkward conversation was started and that bloomed into a very interesting one. They talked about themselves, their family, funny and embarrassing memories. It was becoming a good time.

That was until Junmyeon glanced over at the door and saw Kris entering, his hands intertwined with a beautiful shorter male with dark hair and a prominent dimple when he smiled up at Kris. Junmyeon felt his stomach drop at the scene, his face losing it’s pallor when he watched them.

Watched as they way Kris looked at the other man with so much love and adoration.

It fucking hurt.

So that was the man Kris left him for.

“Junmyeon? Is everything alright?” a voice interrupted his thoughts and he snapped his attention back to Jongdae who wore a concerned expression.

He nodded before clearing his throat and letting out a bitter chuckle. “My ex just came in with somebody else, that’s all.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Oh. Shit. Do you want me to like punch him or something, because I’ll fight if necessary.” he told him, more joking than serious.

Junmyeon shook his head and managed a quiet chuckle. “No, that’s not necessary. I just hope that nobody sees him because that’ll be awkward for all of us.”

Jongdae nodded before placing an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders. The older man jumped at the sudden skinship.

“What are you doing?” he managed to say, though it came out more like an embarrassing squeak.”

“Just in case he sees you and won’t think you’re lame.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to protest what Jongdae said, feeling slightly offended. However, he was interrupted by a bright laugh that sounded like a melody to his ears.

“Kidding, he wouldn’t have thought that. That was honestly just an excuse to touch you because I think I’m starting to like you.” Jongdae admitted, leaning in close so his lips brushed the shell of Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat, feeling a slow burn building in his gut just from the simple act and words.

“Oh.”

Jongdae pulled away from his ear and leaned towards his face, still wearing his trademark smirk. Junmyeon didn’t know if it was all the alcohol he had consumed or Jongdae was just really fucking hot. He was seriously contemplating whether or not he would jump his bones right then and there.

Junmyeon shook his head to rid any inappropriate thoughts about what he and Jongdae could do later. He needed to snap out of it. It wasn’t like him to just lust after some stranger. 

A couple drinks later and Junmyeon was leaning on Jongdae when he couldn’t exactly stand straight by himself, ranting to him about something that wasn’t important to remember. Definitely not important because of the drunken flirting that followed and eventually the clumsy lips that slotted together.

Their kiss was sloppy but it still made Junmyeon’s toes curl in his shoes nonetheless. His hands gripped at the front of Jongdae’s shirt as their lips worked feverishly against each other. Jongdae’s hands gripped Junmyeon’s waist tightly as he pulled them closer together, holding him against his body.

Jongdae nibbled Junmyeon’s lower lip to coax him to open his mouth, which he did to let out a moan. He took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Junmyeon’s mouth. 

Junmyeon’s grip tightened once he felt the warm tongue sliding against his own and he let out another moan. Before the kiss could get even more heated, Jongdae pulled away from a lack of oxygen. 

Both men were panting and just stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“How about we go to your place and finish there?” Jongdae asked, not being able to take his eyes off from how wrecked Junmyeon looked with his spit slicked and swollen lips, all just from one heated kiss.

It turned him on to no end.

Junmyeon didn’t trust his voice at this point so he just nodded and quickly pulled out his wallet and slammed down some cash on the bar counter, not even caring if it was too little or too less; he’d pay Jongin back as soon as he asked if it wasn’t enough anyways. 

The two quickly bid the rest of the group goodbye, quickly exiting the bar. Junmyeon missed the pair of eyes glaring at his back from a booth near the door. 

Jongdae’s hand was intertwined with Junmyeon’s tightly as he walked to the curb, hailing a cab. 

“Wait I drove here…” Junmyeon mumbled, glancing over at where his car was parked.

“We’re both too intoxicated to be driving, just pick it up in the morning.” Jongdae said.

Once a cab had picked them up, it took a lot of restraint to resist touching the older man in the back. However, Jongdae sensed it would be best if he didn’t in case. 

After what felt like forever, the cab finally stopped beside Junmyeon’s apartment building and Jongdae paid the driver before practically dragging Junmyeon out of the vehicle. The two entered the building and into the elevator. Junmyeon pressed the tenth floor button and they waited for the elevator to arrive.

Junmyeon, however, couldn’t take it anymore. It felt like a fire was lit and it wouldn’t stop burning his body until he had his fix. So, he did what he thought was best and grabbed Jongdae by his collar and pulled him down, pressing his lips against his heatedly. Jongdae responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around the shorter’s waist and pulling him against his body.

All too soon, the kiss was broken and they pulled away from each other because they heard the elevator ding and the doors open. Junmyeon quickly pulled them out of the elevator and to his apartment, rushing due to the burning he felt in his loins.

He quickly pulled out his keys from his pockets and fumbled with getting the right one in the lock. When he opened the door, Jongdae followed him in and immediately pressed him up against the door once it was closed.

Their lips met again and they wasted no time in pressing up against each other, grinding into each other quickly. 

Clothes were tugged off, hickeys were being sucked onto Junmyeon’s neck and collarbones, and soon Junmyeon was being prepped with spit slicked fingers. The rest was a blur as Jongdae entered him for the first time that night, Junmyeon’s ankles locked around his waist. The pain from the practically dry friction was muddled by the pleasure Jongdae brought him a well as the alcohol.

They didn’t stop after they came that first time.

They went to the living room to just try and talk, however they ended up with Junmyeon on his knees, taking Jongdae's cock into his mouth and eventually Junmyeon riding him on the couch.

Going to get some water resulted in Junmyeon being taken from behind, his front being pressed into the edge of the cabinet which hadn’t exactly felt good, but he didn’t care as he felt as if he was having one of the best fucks of his life. 

Finally they made it to the bedroom, where their last round took place on top of Junmyeon's no longer pristine sheets, before they felt asleep sticky and exhausted.

 

Junmyeon stirred awake, his eyes fluttering open. He sat up, letting a groan as he suddenly felt a pounding in his head. He really shouldn’t have drunk so much last night. Not only did he feel a headache, but a sharp pain in his lower back. He also felt in dire need of a shower.

Oh.

That’s right.

He glanced to his left and he couldn’t help the disappointed sigh that left his lips. Jongdae hadn’t stayed.

Junmyeon slipped out of the bed and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his drawers and went outside to his living room and kitchen area. He felt sadness bubbling in his chest once he confirmed for sure that Jongdae had left.

Junmyeon went to the kitchen to get some water to wash down some aspirin with when he saw a note on his dining room table. He picked it up and his eyes scanned it. It read:

Junmyeon,  
I'm sorry that I didn't stay, I woke up to a text from Minseok saying that I was needed early this morning by my family. Here's my number if you want to call me sometime. XXX-XXX-XXXX. I'd like to see you again, last night was very enjoyable. 

\- Jongdae

Junmyeon couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face as he read the message. Jongdae wanted to see him again. He wasn't just a one night stand.

And although, he had no idea what was in store for their relationship, whatever it might be, Jummyeon couldn't help but think that everything was going to work out okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the first time I've written anything like this so I'm sorry if it's not that good.


End file.
